


Lipstick

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, cop and prisoner relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Incriminé pour avoir tenté une prise de pouvoir dans l'archipel d'Alola, Giovanni se retrouve sous la garde rapprochée de son rival, Nanu, un des meilleurs anciens officiers de l'Interpol, mais aussi des plus vicieux. Dans les affaires de l'ex agent secret, Giovanni y découvre un jour un tube de rouge à lèvres. De quoi donner à ce dernier quelques idées...(fic écrite pour le Smutember 2018)





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Il était censé être entre les bras de la justice d'Alola pour une espèce de tentative de prise de pouvoir, mais dans l'archipel, l'application de la loi était aussi nonchalante que la police d'ici qui devait l'appliquer. Du coup, des bras de la justice, Giovanni était passé aux bras de son geôlier. 

 

Certes, il était sous bonne garde de l'un des plus prestigieux et vicieux anciens agent de la Police Internationale, mais il jouissait d'une liberté confortable tant qu'il restait dans le champ de vision de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient pas inconnus, loin de là. Des décennies de chasse à l'homme les unissait, chacun étant alternativement proie et chasseur et, comme des chats, ils jouaient avec leur nourriture avant de négligemment la relâcher, pour mieux la recapturer la fois prochaine.

 

Le commissariat qui jouxtait la ville de Kokohio n'avait plus tellement rien d'un commissariat traditionnel, hormis la devanture classique. L'intérieur avait été raménagé et la bâtisse constituait le lieu de vie du vieux flic et de ses treize Miaouss. C'était là qu'il devait purger sa peine, en tête à tête avec son meilleur ennemi, dans l'ambiance morose et pluvieuse de ce coin d'Ula'Ula. 

Libre de ses mouvements dans l'enceinte du lieu, Giovanni ne se privait pas de fureter dans les affaires de Nanu, espérant en savoir plus sur son cher rival, et pourquoi pas, trouver la pièce compromettante qui pourrait lui donner un ascendant définitif sur son geôlier. Oh, certes, s'il utilisait la force, évidemment qu'il pouvait s'évader sans peine, mais l'occasion était trop belle et tentante pour la mafieux d'avoir du temps et son jouet préféré constamment sous la main pour ne pas en profiter. Et Nanu le savait pertinemment. 

 

Ils se regardaient souvent en silence, regards en coin, rictus sournois sur les lèvres. Des petites piques verbales sortaient, violentes et aiguisées, piquantes comme des aiguilles. Les corps s'observaient, se jaugeaient, se frôlaient, tendus et électriques, gorgés de haine et d'attirance véhémente. 

 

C'était comme s'ils se cherchaient une raison, l'étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres, pour s'autoriser un déferlement de violence et de volupté, les deux allant de paire dans leur relation tordue. 

 

Giovanni fouillait l'habitation, en vain. Il avait trouvé un vieux trench-coat en cuir dans une des armoires du flic, dont la provenance ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait trouvé quelques vieux bouquins, mais rien qui ne lui passe l'ennui de vivre enfermé à contempler la pluie qui martelait les vitres. Puis un jour, il trouva un tube de rouge à lèvres. Pas le baume aux couleurs neutres qu'on utilise pour le soin des lèvres, mais un rouge carmin, sanglant, agressif, sensuel, aguicheur. 

Songeur, il se demanda ce que ce truc pouvait bien faire ici, ne parvenant pas à imaginer la moindre conquête féminine à Nanu. Et encore moins imaginer ce dernier porter sur ses lèvres un rouge qui ferait concurrence à la férocité de son regard. Finalement, Giovanni se contenta de tracer sur la grande glace au-dessus du lavabo, à l'aide de sa trouvaille, ces quelques mots « Trouvé ceci. Dis m'en plus. »

L'inscription fut vite trouvé par le flic dans les quelques mètres carrés communs qu'ils étaient forcé d'occuper. Nanu trouva Giovanni sur le divan, faisant tourner habilement le tube de rouge à lèvres entre ses doigts, au point de se faire qualifier de majorette par son interlocuteur qui cherchait à récupérer son bien. Giovanni lui attrapa le poignet de son autre main.

« Je te le rendrai. Mais je veux l'histoire derrière ça, avant. »

Nanu se montra évasif, expliquant que c'était pour une mission il y a longtemps, une idée de 100kr l'expert en déguisements, laissant Giovanni sur sa faim. Ce dernier le convia alors à lui montrer, puisqu'il n'était pas fichu de lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Le flic souffla avec dédain à la pitoyable proposition du mafieux qui le laissa retourner à ses importantes activités, c'est-à-dire, caresser un Miaouss en regardant la pluie tomber. 

Giovanni avait gardé possession du maquillage trouvé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée. Les jours passèrent sans qu'on n'en entende parler à nouveau. Puis un soir, alors que la pluie semblait avoir au moins cessé pour un instant et que le ciel s'était enfin dégagé de ces lourds nuages qui plombaient l’atmosphère, Nanu se plut à sortir fumer en caleçon sur son perron pour admirer la Lune briller, chose rare dans ce coin pluvieux de l'archipel d'Alola. 

Giovanni lisait dans le canapé, le visage dissimulé par l'ample journal déplié devant lui afin de surveiller le cours de ses actions à la Sylphe SARL. Nanu ne fit pas attention au silence qui avait remplacé le bruit des pages de papier tournées : comme un Persian, il avançait sans un bruit dans le dos de sa proie, inconsciente qu'elle serait au dîner ce soir. 

 

Ne laissant au flic aucune seconde pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Giovanni l'attrapa fermement par derrière, un de ses bras puissant enserrant le torse de Nanu, et l'autre main sous la mâchoire de ce dernier, près à étrangler en cas de besoin. Sous la surprise, la clope du flic lui tomba de la bouche alors qu'une paire de lèvres lui mordillait la nuque et les oreilles. Il sentait la douceur de ces lèvres et leur appétit démesuré, mais il sentait autre chose, une texture lui semblant artificielle sur sa peau et un coup d’œil dans le reflet de la fenêtre lui confirma ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit : Giovanni marquait d'un fier rouge chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ces morsures. 

 

Le mafieux marquait le flic, comme l'on marque sa propriété, comme l'on marquait dans le temps son bétail au fer rouge, comme si le rouge du cosmétique était une allégorie du sang qu'il aimerait voir couler de cette fine et pâle nuque. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre en coin, Giovanni aperçut brièvement son reflet, chevelure d'ébène et lèvres carmines, donnant une dimension quasi vampirique à son personnage. Et comme un vampire, il plaqua ses lèvres furieusement sur la peau de Nanu, pour en aspirer le goût et le gain, laissant ça et là des marques violettes cernées de rouge. Et plus le flic tentait de fuir son étreinte, plus elle se resserrait sur sa gorge, les longs doigts du mafieux compressant la gorge du flic, lui intimant la tranquillité s'il voulait respirer. 

 

Giovanni sentait la crispation de Nanu quant à la situation, après tout ils étaient sur son perron, à la vue de tous. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que l'endroit était généralement désert, que diraient les gens de voir leur respecté kahuna en train de se faire assaillir de la sorte par le prisonnier dont il avait la garde ? Qu'en dirait la population si elle voyait que ce vieux dépravé en tirait du plaisir ? Pour vérifier sa pensée, le boss de la Team Rocket descendit la main qui barrait le torse de Nanu vers son ventre, jouant de ses doigts dans la ligne de poils qui descendait du nombril à la lisière du caleçon du flic. Plus ses doigts frôlaient l'élastique, plus il sentait l'étoffe en dessous de tendre et son geôlier tenter de se débattre alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la gorge du flic pour le maintenir relativement immobile. Et lui couper la voix en même temps que la respiration, le réduisant au silence. 

 

Nanu se montrait relativement complaisant, laissant Giovanni jouer autant avec sa respiration qu'avec son excitation grandissante. Il ne se débattait plus et semblait plutôt satisfait qu'enfin sa némésis sorte de son inaction, et le mafieux paraissait sentir ce soulagement à travers les mouvements et les soupirs du plus âgé entre ses mains. La droite maintenait le visage de Nanu planté vers l'extérieur, jouant à se resserrer sur la gorge ou à recouvrir le nez et la bouche du flic, le rendant soumis à son bon vouloir. La gauche, elle, explorait et traçait les lignes de ce corps cent fois prospecté, les doigts glissants sur les muscles et les os, se faufilant entre les poils et caressant les nombreuses cicatrices que le temps tentait d'effacer. 

 

Puis, lorsque la tension entre eux lui sembla insoutenable, nourrie par des journées entières de frustration que tous deux s'étaient imposées par les circonstances, les morsures de Giovanni se firent plus violente, sa prise à la gorge plus énergique et il passa de l'exploration au défrichement, griffant et labourant la peau pâle de ses doigts, se débarrassant sans aucun ménagement du seul habit qui couvrait ce qui pouvait rester de pudeur du flic, le mettant à nu aux yeux du monde et de la Lune, qui semblait rieuse dans le ciel.

 

Un râle sifflant répondit au boss, qui relâcha son emprise un instant afin d'écouter avec un plaisir non-dissimulé les halètements de Nanu, tout en lui susurrant des obscénités au creux de l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse. Giovanni sentait le corps du flic se relâcher, se reculer, se coller à lui, rendant insupportable le fait que des étoffes séparent leurs peaux. 

 

Se mordant la lèvre, respirant puissamment, Giovanni remarqua au bout du perron devant eux la rambarde de bois, dont il en conçut immédiatement une utilité pour la besogne qu'il lui taraudait d'accomplir. Agrippant fermement la mâchoire de Nanu, le poussant à avancer à coups de genou et de bassin, le boss plaqua le flic à la barrière en bois, le forçant à se pencher dans la rue qui bordait le commissariat. Une fois Nanu maintenu entre lui et l'obstacle, Giovanni baissa légèrement le fin pantalon ample qu'il avait comme tenue de nuit, et plaqua avec violence son entrejambe brûlante contre les fesses fraiches du flic. La sensation lui semblait un délice des plus exquis et il étouffa un soupir en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule maigre du propriétaire des lieux, laissant une nouvelle marque rouge sur la peau pâle de ce dernier.

 

Puis, sans plus attendre,il repoussa en avant son partenaire, pressé d'en finir avec ce désir qui devenait si douloureux. Giovanni sentit le frémissement du flic lorsque ses doigts qu'il venait d'enduire de salive atteignirent leur destination et il fut à demi surpris que le vieux roublard n'oppose pas plus de résistance que cela. Mais le boss n'avait pas de temps pour la déception, l'envie gouvernait ses sens et rapidement, son sexe remplaça ses doigts et férocement, son bassin se mit à claquer contre les fesses de Nanu. Le corps de Nanu, secoué par les assauts frénétiques de Giovanni, heurtait en rythme la balustrade de bois dans un bruit sourd. Les chocs répétés étaient aussi douloureux que la sensation des vas-et-viens de Giovanni en lui était douce et Nanu priait que ça s'arrête, autant que pour que ça dure éternellement, enfin surtout pour que personne ne passe dans la rue alertée par les bruits répétés sur la rambarde. 

 

Puis Nanu s'arrêta de prier : Giovanni l'avait attrapé par les reins, le forçant à basculer misérablement par dessus la rambarde, s'agrippant aux barres de bois pour ne pas tomber totalement, ses orteils frôlant à peine le sol alors que son prisonnier le besognait avec la frénésie d'un Tauros en rut. L'afflux de sang à son cerveau dû à sa position, additionné à la douleur de sa chair dorénavant à vif contre le bois et au plaisir qui emplissait ses veines avaient rendu Nanu incapable de toute pensée cohérente, prenant les sensations comme elles arrivaient, se laissant envahir par cette torpeur étrange qui était coutumière de ses ébats avec le boss de la Team Rocket. 

 

Giovanni, par ses coups de reins puissants, cherchait à faire réagir le vieux flic qui avait cessé de se débattre pour conserver son équilibre, voulant l'entendre soupirer et gémir. Le boss souhaitait entendre sa voix résonner dans la nuit noire comme un écho de tous leurs ébats passés, mais toute l'énergie de Nanu semblait concentrée dans sa mâchoire, désespérément fermée pour tenter de ne laisser échapper aucun son, malgré le bruit sourd des os de son bassin contre la solide rampe du perron. Il pouvait néanmoins entendre les fortes expirations de son geôlier qui s'accéléraient au rythme frénétique de ses allées et venues en lui, finissant par oublier même pour un instant l'être qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

 

Giovanni ne finissait plus que sentir son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans son bassin, comme si le plaisir affluait dans ses veines par pulsations, à la cadence qu'imposait son muscle cardiaque. Puis le point d'orgue, où tout le reste hormis cette sensation exquise était brutalement évacué de sa conscience, avant de sentir une violente langueur l'envahir, comme s'il se noyait délicieusement dans le duvet d'un Altaria, le forçant à se retirer et à s'affaisser contre le mur le plus proche, haletant et les yeux à demi-perdu dans le vague, ses paumes caressant la fraîcheur du mur pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. 

 

Nanu n'émit qu'un petit geignement plaintif quand il sentit Giovanni se dérober à son corps. Il en avait frissonné, d'un plaisir autant que d'un sentiment de regret, sentant la douce chaleur du corps du grand homme s'enfuir avec lui. Douloureusement, ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol et son corps une position verticale, mais il se sentait éreinté, brisé, vidé et ses jambes flageolantes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'avouer vaincues et d'envoyer au cerveau de Nanu l'ordre de s'allonger sur le sol même du perron.

 

Le sol était froid et la nuit, bien que claire et étoilée, restait humide sur Ula'Ula et malgré la chair de poule qui se formait sur sa peau pâle, Nanu ne se sentait aucune énergie pour bouger de là et rentrer à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait que le moindre mouvement supplémentaire offrirait à son pauvre corps maltraité l'impression qu'il avait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années. Il ferma ses yeux, espérant trouver par ce pauvre moyen la motivation pour le pousser à se relever ou se traîner jusqu'à la porte toute proche, mais les yeux clos, il ne vit pas le prédateur se pencher sur lui.

 

Combien de temps Nanu avait-il passé sans ouvrir les yeux ? Dix secondes ? Trente ? Une minute ? Plus ? Quand il les rouvrit, une ombre sombre aux lèvres rouge sang était penchée sur lui et dans le regard d'acier qu'elle dardait sur lui, une faim insatiable hantait ces yeux fiévreux. 

 

Et quand le flic réalisa que le démon furieux aux lèvres de sang qui lui labourait le ventre de douces morsures était Giovanni et son maudit rouge à lèvres, il ne put laisser échapper de ses lèvres un petit rire bas de gorge, comme s'il se trouvait décidément bien stupide d'avoir pu une seconde imaginer que le boss ne se contenterait que de cela. 

 

La bouche et les mains de Giovanni étaient douces et chaudes, et semblaient à Nanu un réconfort inespéré dans la fraîcheur nocturne qui l'engourdissait. Il le sentait agressif et affamé, semblant vouloir s'accaparer et engloutir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et le plus âgé se sentait bien incapable d'émettre la moindre contestation, même pour la forme. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de résister, il préférait s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois et laisser le fauve faire de son corps ce dont il lui semblera bon. Et Arceus, que c'était agréable, pensait-il un peu coupablement.

 

Se redressant avec peine sur ses coudes pour avoir un visuel à mettre sur ces suaves sensations, le regard de Nanu croisa celui de Giovanni qui leva les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres carmines vissées autour de son sexe. Les quelques secondes que dura cet échange de regards eurent plus d'effet sur Nanu que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant et avec stupeur, il sentit son cœur en louper un battement et ses entailles soubresauter, avant que ses coudes l'abandonnèrent et qu'il ne se retrouve contre la fraîcheur du perron, le cœur battant la chamade. 

 

Les yeux rouges de Nanu divaguaient erratiquement entre les nombreuses étoiles au-dessus de lui, cherchant à éviter tout contact visuel avec Giovanni, sentant avec un certain effroi la chaleur lui monter au visage. Et évidemment son trouble n'avait pas pu échapper à son prisonnier mais tortionnaire dont les mouvements se faisaient plus langoureux, voluptueux et où le flic n'avait plus d'autre choix que de succomber à ce diable aux lèvres rouges qu'il maudissait pour connaître toutes ses faiblesses.

 

Ayant abandonné toute idée de résistance, confus de ce qu'il ressentait et doublement vaincu par son prisonnier, Nanu se laissa doucement aller, abandonnant progressivement sa retenue, laissant enfin s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes les soupirs expressifs dont Giovanni était assoiffé. Derrière ses paupières closes était gravée cette image, ce regard indescriptible que lui avait adressé Giovanni, et plus cette vision se rappelait à son esprit, plus des vagues de chaleur et de désir furieux parcouraient son corps, gonflant ses veines et resserrant sa gorge d'anticipation. Et quand le plaisir atteint son apogée, Nanu sentit son corps se raidir, son ventre se contracter, ses jambes se tendre et sa respiration se couper, ultimes convulsions avant le relâchement de toute cette tension construite et accumulée depuis que Giovanni avait été mis sous sa garde. 

 

Avec un râle presque éteint, il sentit toute son énergie s'échapper de son corps en même temps que sa semence et il sentait avec une délicieuse douleur que l'appétit de Giovanni pour lui ne voulait pas en laisser échapper la moindre quantité. Puis, après quelques secondes cotonneuses où il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol, Nanu sentit des dents jouer sur la peau écorchée de son bassin. Le vieux flic grogna, comme pour assurer son amant de némésis qu'il était encore vivant, avant d'entendre ce dernier rire doucement et de le soulever sans ménagement comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes et de le ramener à l'intérieur pour le poser sans délicatesse sur le canapé-lit et de prendre place à ses côté. Dès que Giovanni se positionna sur le coté, Nanu se pressa contre le grand corps chaud colocataire de ce matelas, le nez enfoui dans les courtes mèches noires de la nuque du boss de la Team Rocket et son bras enveloppant son torse musclé. Le vieux flic pouvait sentir le sourire de Giovanni en s'endormant.


End file.
